Check valves are well known for use in assuring that a flow through a conduit occurs only in a predefined direction. Check valves are used, for example, in backflow prevention assemblies to prevent backflow of one fluid body into another. Backflow prevention is often used in connection with protecting potable water supplies from contaminants which could otherwise be introduced into it via back-siphonage or back-pressure.
Typically, a check valve is designed to maintain its open configuration as long as there is flow through the valve. Once the flow stops or drops below a predetermined value, the check valve closes. Typically, check valves are designed so that, once the valve is closed, the inlet pressure must exceed a predetermined threshold before the valve will open. Usually, a single structure, typically a spring, is used both to provide the force to hold the valve closed (until the threshold is reached), and to provide the biasing force which moves the valve from the opened to the closed position. Because the biasing device provides some force tending to close the valve, even during normal flow conditions, a countervailing force must be provided to counteract the closing force and maintain the valve open, during normal flow conditions. Typically, the countervailing force is provided by the fluid moving through the valve. Accordingly, as the pressurized fluid moves through the valve, some amount of work is expended in holding the valve in the open position in opposition to the biasing force tending to close the valve. This expenditure of work causes a pressure drop across the check valve, so that the check valve itself necessarily creates a certain amount of loss of the pressure head. The amount of pressure minimally required at the inlet in order to maintain the valve in the open position is termed the "hold-open pressure." It is desirable to minimize the pressure drop or head loss during transit through the check valve, and, thus, it is desirable to reduce the hold-open force. Particularly, it is desirable that the hold-open force should be less than that from the threshold pressure. Accordingly, a number of previous check valves having a biasing device have been produced, which create a greater force on the valve when it is in the closed position than when in the open position.
Many previous designs for reduced hold-open pressure check valves involve providing a linkage of one or more rigid pivoting arms connecting the clapper to the wall or body of the valve. U.S. Pat. No. 980,188, issued Jan. 3, 1911, to Blauvelt, for example, discloses a flap or swing-type valve having a clapper which can pivot toward or away from a valve seat. The clapper is pivotally connected to a rigid link or arm which, in turn, is pivotally connected to a spring.
Other valving devices include a knuckle or toggle-type linkage having two or more relatively pivoting arms or links.